Come With Me
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Sophie never knew how powerful the words "Come with me" really were and how they could change her life until a fateful trip to Italy set her life in a direction she would never have dreamed of...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_Hi welcome to my newest story which has been written in collaboration with H6p8gv. I want to give a big thanks to Loki's Only Love for betaing this for me. Its an AU story so some of the details are changed from the movie... I hope that you like..._

_**Disclaimer: **All recognized characters and places are not mine. The plot and any spelling/grammar mistakes are..._

* * *

Prologue

_Come with me…_

Over the years those three words have changed my life many times...

The first time was when I was five years old and my dad brought me to the library. He said those words before showing me that books could take you places that your feet couldn't. By the time we left, I had discovered a love for reading.

The second time was when I was seven and my father asked me to go with him so that he could explain to me that my mother wouldn't be home anymore. I turned inward and began writing short stories to help express myself. During that time I found that I enjoyed writing and decided that that was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life.

The third time was when I was thirteen. Paul, a dark haired boy a grade older, said those words when he led me under the bleachers and kissed me quickly on the cheek. It was my first kiss from a boy and made me realize that not all boys were bad. In fact, it felt kind of nice. He was my first crush and one week later I kissed him back on the lips this time. It was only a peck but it felt much different than the one on my cheek-wet and sloppy. We dated for a month before he decided to start going out with another girl.

The fourth time was when I was seventeen. My friend, Jen, wanted to get a head start on looking at colleges and she wanted me to come with her on a tour of Brown. It was on my short list of colleges I was interested in anyways so I acquiesced and a couple weekends later we went on a campus visit. I fell in love with the area and what they had to offer with the program I was interested in. By Sunday night I had decided that this was the university I wanted to attend. Jen ended up going to NYU.

More recently my fiancé, Victor, said these words to me. He was scheduled to go to some auctions for his new restaurant in Italy and had asked me to go with him. We both had been so busy at work and a trip to Italy seemed to be the perfect place for us to spend some time alone together. It didn't turn out the way I expected. Instead of spending time with Victor, I toured Verona by myself while he attended his auctions. It wasn't all bad since I met some great people including the Secretaries of Juliet. I learned that people from all over the world wrote letters to Juliet about love, loss and family. The secretaries collected these letters, which were left at Juliet's house in Verona, and answered them. While learning this I found a letter that was written fifty years ago and answered it. In the letter the girl weaved a tale of lost love. I could've never imagined that I would meet the author of the letter and her grandson. They were on a journey to find that lost love. In joining them, I found my heart opening to more than I thought possible. At the end of the journey we did find her love and I returned to Victor a changed woman and two months later we broke up.

I couldn't have imagined how those three little words were about to change my life again…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **All recognized characters and places are not mine. The plot and any spelling/grammar mistakes are..._

_Again I want to thank Loki's Only Love for betaing this for me..._

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly as I drove towards the beautiful villa in Italy. The fact that it was shining outside was a complete contradiction to what was going within me. I was in a word nervous. I had just called things off with my fiancé and jumped on a plane hoping that I might have a chance with someone who I only met two months ago. Someone who I haven't spoken to in two months. My nerves still hadn't abated when I reached the villa and parked. The outside looked just as I remembered except today there were signs pointing to the small chapel where the ceremony was taking place. When I was almost to the chapel door Charlie came out stopping me in my tracks. He was dashing in a gray suit. At seeing me, Charlie's step faltered a bit before he stepped closer.

"Sophie, hi."

My lips twitched slightly. His voice was just how I remembered it with its rich accent. "Hi Charlie."

"How are you?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm well and you?" Our pleasantries sounded awkward even to my ears.

"Good."

Upon answering he just stood staring at me like he was unsure of what to say next. I could relate. This whole encounter a bit uncomfortable.

"How's Claire?" I asked after a minute of silence.

He grinned and I gasped. I think it was one of the first times I'd seen him grin and it lit up his face.

His didn't let on that he heard my gasp but I thought that I saw his lips twitch. "She'll be glad to see you."

I smiled. I was looking forward to seeing her too. "Did..."

"Sophie..." Charlie began at the same time.

Letting out a small laugh I motioned for him to proceed.

"Can we speak after the ceremony?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered wondering what he wanted to say. Before I could say anything else a brunette woman put her hand on Charlie's arm. She didn't look that much older than me and was wearing a beautiful sapphire gown. "Charlie it's time," she said simply not looking at me.

He glanced down at his wrist. "Oh right. Thanks Patricia."

Patricia? As in his ex-girlfriend?

Since those last questions weren't spoken Charlie couldn't hear them. He told me that he would see me inside. I just nodded as Patricia took his arm and they walked away. A feeling of loss overtook me. Was I too late? I didn't have the chance to ponder this question since something touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Isabella standing behind me. She was wearing a dark blue gown with her hair swept up.

"Sophie," she greeted happily kissing my cheek.

"Isabella," I greeted back. I was pleased to see her. "How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm doing well."

"I've read your story, it was wonderful."

I smiled in gratitude though I was a tad embarrassed. Writing was very personal and with this being my first story published in the New York Journal I was still getting used to getting so much praise.

She was about to say something else but the beginning note of a song started. "Do you know where you are sitting?"

I shook my head.

"Then come sit with us."

I didn't know who us was but I agreed. We walked inside and found the other women who wrote letters with Isabella along with her mom, Angelina, already sitting. They were all dressed in beautiful gowns of varying colors. Kisses on the cheeks were exchanged and we sat awaiting Claire's arrival. Lorenzo was already standing at altar looking handsome in an outfit similar to Charlie's. He placed a hand over his heart and winked when he saw me. Next to him stood a shorter balding man wearing a white robe. He held a book in his hand.

"That's Reverend Kelley," Francesca told me. "I attend his church on Sundays."

I nodded in acknowledgement that I heard her. The song that was being played while everyone was seated stopped and a new song began announcing the bride's arrival. Claire and Charlie soon walked down the aisle. She squeezed my hand affectionately when she saw me sitting on her left with the rest of her friends and family. The ceremony was beautiful and I found myself smiling as Claire and Lorenzo said their vows. Their eyes conveyed such love and tenderness as they gazed upon each other. Soon they were declared husband and wife and everyone was getting ready to leave the chapel.

"You'll sit with us at the reception right?" Maria asked.

"You must," Angelina prodded.

I nodded and their faces lit up in smiles. Together we walked outside where the newlyweds were greeting guests.

When Claire's eyes fell upon me the smile she already had on her face grew wider. "Sophie!"

"Claire," I greeted enthusiastically.

She stepped closer and pulled me into her arms. "Darling how are you?" she asked in my ear.

I pulled back and smiled. "I'm good."

She assessed me for a minute then said, "I'm glad that you came."

"Me too. The ceremony was wonderful."

At that moment Lorenzo came over and wrapped his arm around Claire's waist. "Sophie," he said simply.

"Lorenzo," I answered back. Neither one of us got to say anymore before everyone was being herded to the reception area.

Maria found a circular table in the middle with a clear view of the head table where we could sit. It had only been a couple minutes when Charlie appeared before me. "Sophie, can we..." He started. I knew that he wanted to talk so I nodded. Standing, I told my friends that I'd be back and followed Charlie to a clear area by a pink hued building. Stopping he turned looking nervous.

"Charlie why'd you want to speak to me?"

"I...I saw your story," he answered.

"You brought me here to tell me that you saw my story?"

"No." His voice stuttered like he was nervous. So far our interaction had been awkward.

"Charlie, maybe we should head back. I bet Patricia will be looking for you."

He seemed surprised at my saying that name. I only knew it because he had said it earlier. "Why would Patricia be looking for me?"

"She's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"Girlfriend?!" He stated clearly surprised. Dawning came upon him. "Patricia is my cousin."

"How is that legal?"

"Sophie, no! There are two Patricia's. There's my cousin who's here and my ex who I've totally forgotten about."

As these words sunk I couldn't help but feel relief and with it a sense of lightness enveloped me. "So you are not here with anyone?"

"No. to tell you the truth I was actually hoping that I'd see you here." He stepped closer as he spoke.

"Why?"

Charlie opened his mouth to say something then closed it.

"Charlie," I prompted.

"I love you Sophie."

I took a step back shocked. That was the last thing I thought he would say. "You love me?" I had to make sure I heard him correctly.

"I do. I know you're engaged and I shouldn't have said anything but there it is."

"I'm not engaged anymore."

"You're not?"

I shook my head. "Victor and I broke up."

Several emotions crossed his face. Making my way over to him I cupped his cheek.

"Before you ask it's ok. I'm okay."

"How? I thought you loved him."

"I do." Charlie frowned at my words. "But I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you Charlie."

He stood there gazing into my eyes while I stared right back at him so he could see the sincerity and truthfulness of my words. Suddenly a huge smile broke out across his face and we both inched closer to the other until our lips met. This kiss was better than our first. Our first kiss had been when we were staring up at the stars. We were caught up in a moment and it felt right and wrong at the same time. Wrong because I was still engaged to Victor at that time but right in that my heart was already on its way to belonging to Charlie. This kiss was filled with desire and love; more desire and love than I ever thought possible. Laughter from the reception ended our kiss.

"We should get back," I stated.

"Probably a good idea before Gran comes looking for us."

Hand in hand we made our way back to the reception area returning to our seats but not without a quick kiss. Claire glanced at Charlie when he sat down next to her but words were not exchanged. Patricia, on the other hand, spoke to Charlie and he looked at me before smiling.

"Sophie is everything okay?" Isabella asked.

I turned to her. "Yes."

Before she could respond I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Patricia standing there. She squatted a little so we were more at eye level with each other. "Sophie, hi I'm Patricia, Charlie's cousin."

"Hi," I greeted back.

"I was just wondering if you might want to trade seats. That way you could sit next to my cousin who hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you since the ceremony."

I peeked over her shoulder and saw that Charlie was indeed looking at us. I gave him a small smile before returning to Patricia. "I think I'd like that."

"Okay then."

Before I left I apologized to my friends for leaving and introduced them to their new table mate. Once that was done I walked over to Charlie. His eyes followed my every move.

"Hi," I told him upon sitting.

His brow was drawn in confusion. "Hi."

"Patricia offered to trade seats with me."

He shook his head clearing amused by his cousins' recent activity. "She's always up to something. She asked if we righted things between us when I sat down a few minutes ago."

"I saw her talking to you."

"I told her about you after Gran and I returned to London. She thought that I should've gone after you instead of returning home."

"I was in agreement with my niece," Claire said startling us. We both looked over to see her watching us.

"I saw you two leave earlier. Did you talk?"

"Yes, Gran," Charlie said at the same time I answered "Yes." We laughed and Charlie took my hand in his and kissed the top of it.

She smiled. "Oh my darlings. That makes this day even more wonderful!" She then stood and, coming behind us, hugged us.

Lorenzo turned his attention to us with a questioning gaze. Claire returned to her seat and told him why she was hugging us. After she finished he was as elated as his new wife reiterating her sentiments. Soon it was time for dinner. Charlie, Claire, and I chatted while we ate. Lorenzo joined in some of the time as well. After dinner was finished Claire stood up holding something. It looked like the letter I had sent to her two months ago.

"Fifty years ago I wrote a letter and two months ago I finally received a reply," she began. "Sophie," she said turning to me, "do you mind if I read your letter?"

I shook my head letting her now that I didn't mind.

She gave me a smile and cleared her throat. "Dear Claire, "What" and "If" are two words as non-threatening as words can be. But put them together side-by-side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life: What if? What if? What if?"

As she continued reading I glanced around at the other guests. They were all intently listening to Claire's speech. My eyes lingered on Isabella and the others at my previous table briefly before turning my gaze on Charlie. I knew that Claire had shown him the letter when she first received it; it was on his face the day when he stormed into the Secretaries of Juliet office. Yet as Claire spoke, he seemed to be listening to her voice with a thoughtful expression. In a sudden movement that caught me off guard he leaned towards me until I could feel his warm breath near my ear, making me shiver.

"Come with me," he whispered.

I pulled back so I could see him. His eyes were bright and a smile graced his lips. He stood and held out his hand waiting for me to decide. I took Charlie's hand, trusting that he would not lead me astray, and together we started walking. I had no idea what he was up to as we approached Reverend Kelley the man who had just married Claire and Lorenzo. The reverend was sitting at a table off to the side. Still holding my hand, Charlie asked the reverend if he could speak to him privately. Curiosity crossed past Reverend Kelley's face as he agreed.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" I asked as we walked to a more secluded place. The same place where I had followed and talked to Charlie earlier.

He didn't seem to hear me. His attention was on the jovial man in front of us.

Once we stopped Charlie asked, "Sir, since you are still here I was wondering if you'd marry us?" Charlie's free hand waved between me and him.

Shock and confused I asked, "You want to marry me here and now?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **All recognized characters and places are not mine. The plot and any spelling/grammar mistakes are..._

___Again I want to thank Loki's Only Love for betaing this for me..._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Why?" The question came out of my mouth before I could think about how it might sound. I didn't even think we had defined what we were yet. Sure we had talked and declared ourselves but we haven't even gone out on a date yet and now Charlie was asking about marriage! Marriage was sacred and not something to take lightly.

Reverend Kelley gasped at me but Charlie looked as if he expected it. He pulled me off to the side so we had some privacy and kissed me. "I let go of you once. I'm not doing so again."

My heart literally skipped a beat at his words. Those words were so romantic and very un-Charlie like. I searched his eyes and found they were filled with nothing but love and sincerity. I then thought of how crazy this all was and unexpected. We had only known each other for a short time and that was two months ago. But I had come to Claire's wedding for him as much as for her. I couldn't deny that I was in love with him and that I wanted to see where a relationship with him might lead. If we did this we would be jumping the gun but seeing his expression dampen at my speechlessness I knew that I wanted to bring a smile back to his face; knew that I did want this man forever. I brushed my lips over his. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I will marry you."

His expression was something I knew I'd remember forever. In one word it was glowing. Before I could think of more adjectives Charlie lowered his lips onto mine. His tongue languidly stroked my bottom lip and I parted my lips deepening the kiss. A cough reminded me that we weren't alone. We glanced over at Reverend Kelley. His lips were twitched up in a smile.

"So will you marry us?" Charlie asked.

"It's unconventional but...romantic," Kelley said sounding intrigued by the idea.

"So will you marry us?" Charlie inquired again.

"Are you two serious about doing this?"

I turned to Charlie who was watching me expectantly. I nodded and he smiled before answering "yes".

"Then to do this properly we need a location and at least one witness."

"I know of the perfect place," Charlie stated."

"You do?" I queried.

He nodded before pointing upward. Looking to where his finger pointed I saw a balcony protruding from the building behind us.

"Charlie…"

"It's perfect isn't it?"

"Who are you?" I murmured. "When I first met you, you were the most unromantic person and now…"

He smiled sheepishly. "I knew it would be something you'd like."

I smiled back at him. His considerate nature was a bit unexpected but remembering how he helped his grandmother when he didn't really believe she would find Lorenzo made me realize that there were many layers to Charlie Wyman. He had peeled back some of the layers allowing me to fall in love with him. "I do like it," I told him hoping that my eyes conveyed that I liked more than the location.

"Who are to be your witnesses?" the reverend asked.

Charlie thought for a moment. "I think Patricia should be a witness."

"And Isabella," I added.

"Your friend that answers Juliet's letters in Verona?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Why don't you go get her and I'll get Patricia. We can meet back here in five minutes."

I nodded in approval and with a quick word to Reverend Kelley stating that we'd return promptly Charlie headed to the left while I headed off to the right. Claire and Lorenzo were having their first dance as husband and wife when I reentered the reception. I stood for a moment and watched them. They moved so effortlessly together. The one time I danced with Victor, at his sister's wedding, he had stepped on my foot. As I watched them my mind wandered to how Charlie and I would fit together while dancing. Would someone step on the others toes or would we fit seamlessly together like Claire and Lorenzo? I shook my head of the image of us moving together like the happy couple before me and went back to my task. Isabella was easy to find. She was sitting at the same table where she was during dinner. I quickly made my way to her side. "Isabella," I said quietly.

"Sophie," she answered quizzically.

"Will you come with me?"

She looked like she was going to ask a question but instead said, "Sure."

I led her to where Charlie awaited with Patricia and Reverend Kelley.

Patricia glanced at me and Isabella before turning back to Charlie. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Charlie asked me to marry him," I answered before he could.

Both Patricia and Isabella gasped in surprise at my announcement.

"And we'd like you two to witness it," Charlie added.

Isabella's eyes widened in realization. "You want to get married right now?"

"Yes," Charlie answered before I could.

"I thought you were engaged?" Those words came from Patricia.

"I broke things off with him before I came here. Truthfully I wanted to see Charlie and see if we'd maybe have a chance together. I never dreamed that not only did he love me but he wanted a spur of the moment wedding."

"That's so romantic and very unlike you Charlie," Patricia stated.

"You more than anyone know how I've been these last two months Patty. I'm not squandering this second chance."

Patricia tapped her lower lip with her index finger. "He has been moody. Moodier than he usually is."

"Is this true?" I asked him.

"Yes. I love you Sophie and I hated letting you go or thinking that you were happy with your fiancé."

"Ex…" I reminded him.

He nodded before facing the others. "So will you be our witnesses?"

They both nodded back in answer.

"Great," Reverend Kelley said. He had been quiet since we returned. "I think the stairs to the balcony are around the corner."

"Balcony? If I didn't already think aliens kidnapped the real Charlie and replaced him with this one, I do now."

I laughed at Patricia's comment. Charlie smiled at me before rolling his eyes at his cousin as I took his hand in mine.

Xxx

Hand in hand, Charlie and I traversed the stairs following the reverend who seemed to know where he was going. Patricia and Isabella fell in behind us. Upon the last step we entered a sparsely furnished room; the furniture that was there all covered with white sheets. Since our destination was the balcony we didn't linger. Reverend Kelley led us straight to the balcony. I let go of Charlie's hand and paused at the opening to the balcony. I finger combed my hair and smoothed down any unsightly tresses before joining Charlie on the balcony.

"Why don't you and Charles face each other holding hands," Kelley suggested. We did as he said. "And your witnesses stand in the opening indicating Isabella and Patricia. They were already standing where he indicated so they just nodded.

Reverend Kelley stepped closer to us and opened the book he had previously used earlier. I didn't remember him holding it before. He must have had it in a pocket somewhere on him. He turned to a page and cleared his throat before saying, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these two witnesses to bring Charles and…"

"Sophie," I imparted.

He smiled at me gratefully. "…Sophie together in holy matrimony. Charles, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? "

"I do," he answered immediately.

"And do you, Sophie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Okay now repeat after me. I, Charles, take you, Sophie, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

As Charlie spoke his vows tears formed in my eyes. They were perfect. I couldn't imagine how reverend Kelley was able to find vows that describe us so perfectly so quickly. One tear fell and Charlie wiped it away with his free hand.

When Charlie finished it was my turn to speak. "I, Sophie, take you, Charles, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Charlie's face was lit up with a tender smile as I said our vows and I was surprised to find his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. I gently squeezed his hand and smiled back.

"Do you have a ring?" From the slightly guilty expression the reverend must have realized that he just recited the question in habit since traditionally after the vows rings are exchanged. Since this wedding came about so suddenly I doubted that Charlie would have a ring. I didn't have one to place on his finger. Reverend Kelley probably just figured that out himself. Isabella came forward tugging at her fingers. She held up a ring. It was silver ring with a blue oval stone in it. Several small clear stones set in marcasite rested on both sides of the blue stone "You can use this. It's a sapphire and the smaller stones are cubic zirconia."

"Isabella, it's lovely but we can't…"

She gave it to Charlie. "Of course you can. You can't get married without a ring and I'm giving it to you. I want you to have it."

The expression on her face brooked no refusal so I gave her a quick hug. "Thank you." She bussed my cheek and stepped back so the ceremony could continue. Reverend Kelley appeared as grateful as we were at her gift. "Charles, please place the ring on Sophie's left hand and repeat after me. "I give you this ring as a token of my love and affection. I hope that each time you see it you are reminded of everything we have together."

Charlie repeated the words as he placed the ring on my finger. It wasn't a perfect fit but it also wouldn't fall off.

The reverend turned a few pages in his book forgoing my placing a ring on Charlie's finger. "As you have now pledged yourselves to one another before God and these witnesses I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Charlie eagerly yet gently pulled me closer to him. He touched my chin with his hand and tilted my head. Shivers danced down my spine as he tenderly caressed my lips using his thumb. My eyes unconsciously fluttered shut at the tingling sensation that his touch induced. Slowly, his fingers created a path from my chin to my cheek ending up round my neck to cup my head. The palm of his other hand cupped my cheek. The thumb on that hand leisurely slid back and forth cross my skin.

"Sophie?"

"Hmm?" I asked opening my eyes.

His eyes were glowing. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

His lips hovered over mine briefly before he kissed one corner of my mouth. He brushed his lips lightly across mine and kissed the other corner. He repeated that move again but before he could do it a third time I tugged on the lapels of his jacket and captured his lips with mine in a heart-melting kiss. His tongue glided over my lower lip asking for entrance before someone cleared their throat reminding us that we weren't alone. I stepped back and Charlie did the same as we turned to see Patricia, Isabella and Reverend Kelley watching us.

"Well, Chuck, I thought I'd never see the day when you got married," Patricia said as she came up to us. She playfully hit in on the shoulder. He scowled at her but it didn't hold long soon being replaced by a soft smile. Patricia then turned to me and took my left hand to examine the ring. "Welcome to the family Sophie. I look forward to getting to know you."

"I look forward to getting to know you too."

Isabella came up to us. "May I?" she asked indicating my left hand.

I nodded and she took it in hers. "I knew that it would fit."

"Thank you," I told her. There was nothing else I could think of to say to those words.

"I can't believe you're married!" she added.

Truth be told neither could I. This was not how I envisioned the day turning out but looking at my new husband smiling nothing else in that moment mattered.

Charlie took my hand back in his. "And now it's time to get back to the reception before anyone comes looking for us. I want to keep this just between us for a bit longer."

"Are you sure you don't want Gran to know? She'll be so ecstatic," Patricia asked.

"We'll tell her. Just not now," Charlie answered her.

"Okay," she conceded though she sounded like she wanted to argue with him.

Isabella and Reverend Kelley agreed to keep our marriage quiet for the time being as well before we all headed downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **All recognized characters and places are not mine. The plot and any spelling/grammar mistakes are..._

___Again I want to thank Loki's Only Love for betaing this for me..._

* * *

Chapter 3

Once we reached the reception Isabella, Patricia, and the reverend each went their separate ways. Charlie, on the other hand, led me towards the dance floor where several couples were already dancing. A slow song was playing as he stopped just shy of the dance floor. "Dance with me?" he asked.

"You dance?"

"When the occasion calls for it." His eyes swept across the couples dancing before returning to me. "Dance with me?"

"Okay," I answered not being able to deny him anything today.

That one word answer was what he was waiting for as he brought me up on the dance floor and enfolded me within the warm embrace of his arms. I placed my hand on his shoulder and together we started swaying in time to the soft music that played around us. As we moved I let my hands slide down his chest and wrap around his back so I could lay my head against his shoulder. Everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours flitted through my mind. From getting on the plane, arriving at Lorenzo's villa, seeing Charlie again, to him asking me to marry him. I let my thumb run over my ring and sighed. I could feel Charlie's lips in my hair. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"You, me, us and how my life has changed over the past twenty-four hours."

"Do you regret anything?" he asked cautiously.

I shook my head from side to side. "No."

He let out a breath making my some of my hair move. "Good."

"Do you?" I asked pulling back to see him.

"No. I mean I wasn't planning on marrying you today. I just hoped that you'd come and we could speak but I'm glad that you're my wife. You can't get rid of me now." He was smirking as he spoke.

Wife. That was the first time he had said that word and though it sounded kind of strange it also sounded nice.

"If I'm your wife that makes you my husband."

He softly repeated the words smiling widely. He looked so handsome like that. I tipped my face a little and brought my lips to his. He immediately responded and I felt his warm breath as I closed my eyes. His lips moved from my lips to my cheek marking a path down to my throat and ending with a kiss on the spot right under my ear. My hands roamed up his back and fisted his hair wanting to keep him where he was. His lips felt amazing. Too soon for me, he lifted his head so that I could see him again. As I looked into his bright eyes I thought about what he just said.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm"

"You said you weren't planning to marry me today. Does that mean you were planning to marry me someday?"

"Sophie, marriage was the furthest thing on my mind when I first saw you. I just wanted you not to be angry at me."

I cocked my head to the side. "Why would you think that I'd be angry at you?"

"Well, for kissing you while you were still engaged for one thing," he answered.

"I'm as much at fault with that as you are. I mean I kissed you back."

"You did," he agreed.

"Was there another reason you think I might be angry?"

"I did follow you back to Verona when you left."

"You did? Why?"

"Because I was being an idiot for letting you just leave like that. But when I saw you with Victor I rethought my decision."

"Oh." I pictured Victor hugging me on the hotel balcony from Charlie's point of view. It did appear that that I was happy to see him. I was in a way but not like Charlie probably thought. He looked almost scared for what reason I didn't know so I lifted my hand to the nape of his neck and pulled him to me bringing his lips to mine. His hands squeezed my waist and I gasped not expecting that. He took advantage of this by deepening the kiss for a minute before pulling back.

Before I could tell him that I couldn't fault him for what he had done I heard a familiar voice.

"There you are!" Claire exclaimed. Charlie and I both turned to see her standing a few feet away. I quickly and discreetly moved my left hand around Charlie's waist under his jacket.

"Here we are," Charlie told her.

"Well, you two keep sneaking off that I was beginning to wonder if I'd get the chance to see you before the night ended."

We had in fact sneaked off a couple of times but I didn't know how to respond to Claire. Neither did Charlie it seemed since he didn't say anything either. Claire grinned like she knew something but she didn't want to voice it. I'm sure whatever she thought wasn't close to the truth of what actually occurred tonight.

"It's getting late so Lorenzo and I are going to turn in," she said turning pink. Charlie shifted uncomfortably at her words. We both understood that this was her wedding night and what that usually entailed. She continued not noticing Charlie's tense posture. "Anyways, I just wanted to let Sophie know that her luggage was taken upstairs and put into the room next to yours Charlie."

"How? My car keys are in my bag. I'm sure of it…"

"The room was already made up for guests and you left your bag on the table so I took the liberty of borrowing them so that Lorenzo's son could get your bags. I hope that you don't mind. I returned them to the bag." She sounded contrite while saying the last part.

I shook my head. "It was really thoughtful of you and I must admit I forgot that I left my bag sitting on the table."

She patted my arm affectionately as Charlie relaxed. "It' still there. Toni was keeping an eye on it. Though everyone here is either family or friend and no one would take it."

Toni was Lorenzo's eldest daughter-in-law.

"I know," I said reassuring her.

Lorenzo came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and gave him soft, sweet smile. "Are you ready?" he asked returning her smile.

Claire nodded. "Charlie, will you show Sophie up to her room? Like I said earlier it's the one next to yours."

"Of course," he answered.

"Okay, see you two tomorrow."

After they left, I turned to Charlie. Music was still playing and there were a few people still on the dance floor. "Care for another dance?"

Instead of answering he gently took both my arms and repositioned them so that my hands rested on the nape of his neck. He then slipped his behind my back and pulled me closer.

"So I take this to mean you want to dance?" I asked teasingly, moving even closer so that we were chest to chest.

"Yes," he answered breathlessly.

We started moving to the music but we were soon interrupted by Toni. I hid my left hand again on Charlie's waist. She was holding my bag. She was the same height as me with brown hair, a tanned complexion and dark eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress. She smiled apologetically before saying, "I am ready to turn in so I thought that I'd give you your bag since Claire asked me to keep an eye on it."

I took my bag from her. "Thank you Toni."

I placed the bag under my arm when Patricia came up to us. "Just wanted to say goodnight before you two lovebirds get the chance to go upstairs and enjoy the rest of your night," she said a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Patty…" Charlie groaned.

She laughed at his reaction. "See you two tomorrow…"

"Night," I managed before she left.

I saw Isabella, Maria and the other Juliet secretaries glancing in our direction. "Want to get out of here before others interrupt us?" I leaned up so that my mouth was right by his ear. "We can always finish our dance in my room," I whispered, nipping his earlobe with my teeth.

"Yes," he answered, his voice husky.

I stood straighter and gave a wave to my friends and gestured that I'd talk to them later. They waved back as Charlie took my hand and we headed towards the villa. I didn't know where the guest bedrooms were located so I just followed him. We walked through a hall. I quickly peeked inside one of the rooms located off the hall to see a den area as we continued on to a set of stairs. We ascended the stairs and found another hallway with doors on either side. Charlie took me to the third door on the right and opened it, allowing me to enter before him. He shut the door behind him after he walked in the room and turned on the light.

"So this is my room?" I asked. The walls were painted light yellow and there was a bed with lavender sheets and comforter on the far wall with a white bureau and vanity table on the wall nearest us. My dark bag sat next to the bureau.

Charlie nodded. "Mine is the one next door." He pointed to the left.

"At the end of the hall?"

He shrugged. "I've always liked having the room at the end of the hall. Do you like yours?"

"It's lovely." I walked around the room noticing a door on the left. Thinking that it was probably the bathroom or closet. I didn't go to it or open it. I placed my bag on the bed before turning back to Charlie. He stood where I left him watching me.

Charlie sauntered over to me and wrapped his left arm around my waist pulling me against him like he had earlier. "Did you mention something about a dance?" His voice was soft and warm.

I placed my hands on his shoulder. "I think I do recall mentioning something of that nature."

"Hmm…" he hummed happily.

"But there's no music," I told him.

He left through the door and returned a moment later carrying a black iPhone. He pushed a few things on the screen and music began coming out of its speakers. Charlie took my right hand and twirled me before bringing me back to him, the move leaving me breathless. He grinned mischievously at me as he slid my arms to the back of his neck letting them rest against his hair. He trailed his hands down my arms leaving tingles on my skin. They ended up on my waist.

"You're full of surprises today," I managed once I caught my breath.

"And that's a problem because..."

"No problem. Just stating a fact."

He kissed my arm. "Do you like the surprises?"

"Yes."

"Good to know."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Planning any more surprises tonight?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

I just shook my head at him liking this new side of Charlie that I was seeing.

A new song started playing on his phone. "So are we going to finish this dance?" I asked.

Instead of answering he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were so warm and adoring as they melded with my own. Yet they weren't done with my skin. When he was done with my mouth his lips moved to my jawline kissing down my throat and up my arm. I grabbed his hair to make sure that he stayed where he was though I doubt he had any plan to move away. When he completed his circuit he pulled his lips from my skin which was still warm and tingly everywhere his lips grazed my skin. His attention turned back to my face. His eyes were searing with love and desire.

"I can think of something more fun than dancing," he said flicking his eyes over my shoulder to where I knew the bed was located.

I nuzzled the hollow of his throat before tilting my head so I could whisper "I love you" in his ear.

We never did finish the dance….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **All recognized characters and places are not mine. The plot and any spelling/grammar mistakes are..._

___Again I want to thank Loki's Only Love for betaing this for me..._

* * *

Chapter 4

I awoke the next morning feeling a little warmer than I should have. I flung the covers off but that only marginally helped. A moan erupted from behind me and I was pulled closer to something. I glanced down to see an arm resting on my stomach. I gently rotated my body to come face to face with a sleeping Charlie. At first I was confused by what he was doing in my bed but then the events of the previous day came to me and I remembered that he and I were now married.

Married…

I still couldn't believe it! Yesterday I only hoped that I'd see him and talk to him. Now we had many decisions to make. I carefully extricated myself from Charlie's arms as not to wake him and headed over to my luggage to grab a pair of shorts and a white peasant top. I went to the door that I had seen last night and opened it to find that it was indeed a bathroom. There was a small shower and another door leading to what I assumed was another room. I decided a quick shower might help before I went in search of some coffee. I was able to temporarily push back my errant thoughts while I showered and dressed. But once I was done dressing and heading downstairs my thoughts about the future came back to the forefront, following me till I reached the first floor. Charlie was still asleep when I left the room. He had turned over so that his head was resting on my pillow. After a couple missteps I found the kitchen. It was bigger than I expected with a rectangular island in the middle of the square room. Also there were modern appliances. The room was decorated with beige walls and darker colored cabinets and counters. I wandered over to what looked like a coffee maker and found it plugged in. Next, I started opening cabinets looking for the actual coffee to put in the coffee maker. Cups and mugs were in the first I tried which was good to know but didn't help me at this point in my quest. Groaning, I shut the cabinet door and went onto the next. With my head full of questions and thoughts I needed caffeine in my system to help make everything clearer. The cabinet I just opened had plates in it so I quickly shut that one.

"The next one on your left," Claire said from behind me.

"Thanks," I told her opening the one she was talking about and finding the coffee grounds and filter. Once I had the items in hand I turned to face Claire. She was wearing a light pink skirt and matching tank top. But what struck me the most was the completely blissful expression on her face.

She came to me and took the items from my hand. "Allow me. This machine is a little tricky and I can tell that you need the coffee."

I nodded thankful to her. The machine didn't look like the one I had back in my apartment. Well, the apartment that I had shared with Victor till recently. We were both quiet as she set to work. She grabbed a couple mugs out of the cabinet I first opened and poured some of the delicious smelling brew into both before handing me one. I took it from her and she gasped. Looking down I saw that I had reached for the mug with my left hand and my ring was right in her line of sight.

"Is that what I think it is? Did Charlie propose?"

"He did," I answered because he did technically ask me to marry him.

"Oh how wonderful! My, he sure acts quickly doesn't he?"

I nodded. "Actually…"

I felt warm arms come around me from behind as Charlie kissed my neck. I unconsciously tilted my neck to the side allowing him more access. "How are you my beautiful wife?" he murmured before kissing right below my ear making me shiver in delight.

He must have spoken loud enough for Claire to hear because she gasped again. Charlie looked up clearly not expecting anyone else to be in the room.

"Wife?" Claire asked.

"Hi Gran," he said sheepishly. "Sophie and I were married last night during your reception. It was impulsive but so worth it." He squeezed me closer.

"Reverend Kelley performed the ceremony," I added a little self-conscious that she had seen us necking for lack of a better word.

Claire didn't appear scandalized as she looked at Charlie. "How unlike you darling."

"I know. Sophie said something similar last night when I proposed but when I saw her and found that she wasn't engaged anymore I knew I had to act. I knew that I couldn't squander this second chance with her especially after she said that she loved me."

A smile graced Claire's face. "What have you done to my taciturn grandson?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but I'm liking this new side of him."

Charlie kissed my neck which was the easiest spot for him to reach. Lorenzo walked in a moment later. "I knew you'd be here," he said congenially. He bid us good morning as he walked over to Claire and slipped an arm around her waist.

She leaned into him. "Sophie and I were just having coffee."

He saw the mug in my hand which I had somehow managed to hold onto. "I see that and I see that our Sophie has some news? I don't recall a ring being on her finger last night."

"It wasn't," I told him taking a sip of coffee. I wrinkled my nose as I remembered that I hadn't put any sugar in it. "Charlie's my husband…" I felt another kiss on my neck at my words. "We were married by Reverend Kelley last night during your reception."

"It was impulsive on my part but I couldn't let her get away again," Charlie added, taking my mug and putting some sugar and milk in it before returning it to me and reclaiming his spot behind me. I took a sip. Perfect. I leaned back and kissed his cheek in thanks.

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow and looked at Claire. She just shook her head smiling.

"I see you've told them," Patricia said coming into the room. "And before you ask yes I knew that they were married. I was a witness."

I looked down at my feet hoping that Claire wasn't upset. "I would have loved for you to be there but I didn't want to interrupt your night."

She came over and wrapped her arms around both me and Charlie. "Nonsense darling. Welcome to the family."

I hugged her back though it was awkward since Charlie was still behind me.

"It's going to be fun and interesting with you around I can tell," Patricia said with a gleam in her eye.

"Patty," Charlie groaned. She laughed at him.

"Anyone want pancakes?" Claire asked stepping back.

Charlie, Patricia and I said that we would.

Lorenzo kissed Claire's forehead. "I'll make them. You go sit down. All of you."

We did as he suggested. As Lorenzo cooked, Charlie set about explaining to Claire our conversations and how he came to propose and I added my thoughts along the way, finishing the coffee Claire had handed me. He allowed me to tell her about the ceremony and Patricia filled in small details from her perspective. Soon the pancakes were done and we all set about eating in companionable silence for the most part. A question here and there the only thing breaking the silence.

Since Lorenzo cooked Claire and I offered to do the dishes. He accepted after a slight hesitation. After finishing I went to my room to put on a fresh shirt since the one I had on got wet. My cell phone buzzed right as I was putting my blouse in with the other dirty clothes. It was in my purse so I opened it and took it out. My screen was lit up and I saw that I had a text from my friend Jen.

**Hey babe, **it read.

**Hey, **I typed back.

**Where are you?**

**In Italy for Claire's wedding. It was beautiful. **

**You are in Italy?**

**Yes. Didn't I tell you before I left?**

**NO. Is Victor there with you? **

When I read the text I realized that I didn't tell her about breaking up with Victor. I spoke to him right after I decided to come here then I booked my flight I guess my mind was preoccupied with seeing Charlie again that I must have let everything else slip.

**No, Victor's back in NYC. **

**So he didn't want to come with you? **

**No. **

**Did you see Charlie?**

That question stumped me. I didn't know how to answer. I mean I was definitely going to tell her that I broke it off with Victor but I didn't know how to explain Charlie and becoming his wife. She knew about him. I spent a night a couple days after I arrived back in New York telling her all about the trip including him and Claire but in light of what happened yesterday I was unsure of how to begin.

"Sophie?"

I looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorway. I don't know what he saw on my face but he moved to kneel in front of me. "Sophie what is it?" His eyes were filled with worry.

"My…my friend from back home just texted me," I answered.

"It's not bad news is it?"

I shook my head no. "She asked if I saw you."

"You told her about me?"

I smiled because he sounded pleased that I had talked about him. "Yes, I told her about you and Claire."

He nodded. "So why did you look so perplexed?"

"Perplexed?"

"You looked like you were trying to figure something out."

"I guess I just don't know how to explain us," I told him.

"What do you mean? We just told my grandmother and everything went well." He was hurt by my words.

"Jen still thinks that I'm still with Victor."

"So tell her that you broke up with him."

"I will."

"And that you saw me and we talked," he added though he sounded almost angry.

I turned back to my phone which was still in my hand.

**I saw Charlie and…**

**And what?**

Instead of texting back I lined up my phone to my left hand and took a picture of it before sending it to her. It took a few minutes longer for her to respond. Instead of asking about Charlie again, she texted,

**Holy Crap! Did Victor get you that?**

**Victor and I broke up. **

A second later my phone was ringing.

"Hi Jen," I said after answering it.

"You and Victor broke up!" she practically yelled into the phone. I think Charlie heard her since he raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged telling him that it was okay.

"Yes. He and I didn't want the same thing anymore."

"I knew it! So if he didn't give you the ring then did you buy it? It is pretty."

"First, how did you know? And second, no, I didn't buy the ring."

"You and Victor were always better as friends and how?"

I laid my free hand on Charlie's arm. He placed his over mine before picking it up and kissing it. I smiled at him before answering, "You remember how I just said that I saw Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he and I kind of got married yesterday."

"What! Tell me everything."

So I did. I spent the next half hour explaining how I saw Charlie, how we spoke and how he came to propose. I also told her about the ceremony. Jen thought that everything was so romantic and she sounded so excited and happy for me. The last thing she asked before we hung up was whether or not I had told my dad. I told her not yet. Upon ending the call I lay back on my bed letting out a calming breath.

"So that was my best friend, Jen," I told Charlie when I was able to.

He was sitting next to me now, having moved while I was answering all of Jen's questions. "She sounds…"

"Exhausting?"

"Excited," he answered.

I smiled. "She is that. We've been best friends since junior high."

He smiled at that. "So are you going to call your dad next?"

"No. I'll save that for another time."

His smile instantly turned into a frown.

I kissed him. "Don't worry I will. I just need a breather before I answer any more questions about us getting married."

"Will he be mad?"

I scrunched up my nose in thought. "I don't think so."

"So if you don't want to talk to anyone else do you want to get out of here for the day?" he asked, standing up and facing me with hand stretched out.

The thought of going out and being with just him sounded nice so I gave him the only answer I seemed capable of giving him this weekend, "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **All recognized characters and places are not mine. The plot and any spelling/grammar mistakes are..._

___Again I want to thank Loki's Only Love for betaing this for me and I apologize for the long wait for this update. I had a bit of a bump when I reached the middle that I fortunately got over...I hope that you enjoy..._

* * *

Chapter 5

I took his outstretched hand and stood. "What do you have in mind?"

"What do you think about just driving and seeing where the wind takes us?"

"Sounds perfect." Anything to get me out of answering more of the same questions about our newfound relationship and spontaneous wedding for the time being.

"Okay, let me just go change and tell Gran that we are heading out and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few."

He nodded before leaving. I grabbed my purse that I had used last night and placed my cell back in it. It was the only handbag I had thought to bring with me. I slipped a pair of sling back sandals on my feet and went downstairs. Charlie was waiting for me. He had changed into khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. The casual wear looked good on him. He wasn't looking in my direction so I thought that I might surprise him like he did earlier in the kitchen. I quietly descended the rest of the stairs and walked up behind him before wrapping my arms around his torso. He didn't jump or anything. Just turned his head and kissed my cheek. "There you are."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You smell like lavender," he answered simply.

"Do you have a lot of lavender where you work or something?" I teased.

"No, but Gran likes to garden."

The soap I had used earlier smelled like lavender so that was where the scent came from. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yes."

We headed outside where a red two door car was parked. I was surprised to see it just sitting there but Charlie didn't. He just walked up to it and opened the passenger side door.

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Whose car is this?"

"Lorenzo's nephew owns this car. He said that we could borrow it."

"When did he say this?" It had only been a few minutes between him leaving my room and my meeting him by the front door.

"He was talking to Gran when I went to speak with her about us leaving for the day. He overheard the conversation and offered it up."

I nodded and went to the car, sliding in easily. He shut the door and quickly made his way around the front before getting into the driver's side. He started the car without preamble and soon the villa was behind us. The Italian countryside was beautiful with lush greenery everywhere. Last time I was here, in Italy, I had been so busy either with helping locate Lorenzo or writing in my journal that I hadn't paid too much attention to the landscape so I was taking it all in. I felt Charlie's hand on mine and looked over at him. I didn't remember if he touched my hand first or I touched his.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked

"I know that I was just here two months ago but I don't remember it being this beautiful."

He smiled looking at me. His eyes filled with love and tenderness. "It is more beautiful."

I laughed. "That was a corny line. I've never thought of you being corny."

"If you asked Gran or Patty they'd probably tell you that when it comes to love I can be corny at times."

I smiled back at him and in that moment a thought occurred to me. How well did we really know each other? We spent a few days together in June when we were helping Claire with her search but besides that we hadn't spoken until yesterday. "Charlie…"

"Hmm," he answered.

"What's your favorite place in London? Central Park is my favorite spot in New York. I like to go there and just people watch."

"The Eye, why do you ask?"

"I just realized something. There is so much that we have yet to learn about each other."

"Well, now that we are married we will have plenty of time to learn about each other," he said simply.

"True so why not start now?"

"Okay.'

So for the next fifteen minutes we shot questions back and forth. I learned that his favorite color was orange like the sunset and that he knew how to ride a horse and motorcycle. I told him that my favorite color was blue and that I was terrified of motorcycles. I also learned that his favorite memory as a child was going fishing with his grandfather. Mine was summers with my dad. Two weeks every July we would go somewhere together on vacation. Each year it was a different place. We traveled up and down the East Coast to places like Myrtle Beach, Washington D.C. and Hershey, Pennsylvania. We even traveled to the Midwest to places like Chicago and Dallas. I still had the big white cowboy hat and cowboy boots in my old room at my dad's house.

Charlie smiled when I told him about the hat. "I'm trying to picture you with a cowboy hat but somehow I can't."

"I'll have to get it and wear it for you."

By the way he swept his eyes down my figure briefly before turning back to the road, I could guess at what he was thinking and it wasn't about me wearing clothes while I modeled the hat. "So are you a dog or cat person?" I asked trying to distract him before he made a comment that would make me blush.

I could tell it worked when he quickly turned to me with an adorably confused look. I repeated the question.

"Dog."

"Me too," I added.

By this time we had found our way to Verona. I walked the streets with some familiarity as we continued on questioning each other about simple things like our favorite foods and whether or not either of us enjoyed the theatre. His answers were his grandmothers' chocolate pecan pie and not really. Mine were any type of pasta and yes. I had been to shows on Broadway. Some my friend, Jen, had worked on. She had worked backstage at many shows over the years. This info brought a round of questions about friends. I told him about Jen and my other friend, Katie, who was busy getting her Masters. He told me about his friends Owen and Garrett. Owen he knew from University and Garrett worked with him. He soon had me laughing at tales about Owen who was the schools practical joker. He also like doing imitations of people like professors they disliked. Charlie also told me that Garrett was rather intelligent and a big hearted guy but he looked more like a linebacker. Charlie had been intimidated by him when they first met but within the first ten minutes of meeting him and seeing him with a client he knew that they would get along famously. Throughout all the talking and walking we held hands and gave each other small pecks on the cheeks and lips.

"About work," I began as we sat at an outdoor café.

"What about it?" he asked in kind.

"You work in London and I work in New York."

He didn't respond since a waitress came out and asked us what we wanted. I wanted an iced coffee and told her in Italian. I had a feeling that I would need the caffeine for the upcoming conversation. Charlie ordered an iced tea with lemon.

"And I have to go back to New York tomorrow," I continued after the waitress left.

"Couldn't you push back your leaving?" Charlie asked.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well we are technically on our honeymoon and I thought that you'd like to see more of Italy," he answered.

"But what about you? Don't you have to go back to London?"

"No I have a few more days off."

"Oh," was my brilliant reply.

"So what do you say?"

The only answer that formed in my mind was okay and I told him. Bobby probably wouldn't be happy but I had a couple vacation days that I hadn't used and I did want to spend more time exploring Italy and being with my new husband. Looking at Charlie, I knew that I had made the right decision. He was happy. He also looked like he wanted to kiss me so I leaned over and molded my lips to his knowing full well that we would both enjoy the move. He did. As his lips started moving in rhythm with mine Charlie pulled me into his lap. I let out a startled gasp and wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth which he took full advantage of. I pulled back when I heard a small cough. Looking up, I saw our waitress standing by the table. She smiled as I blushed.

"Will there be anything else?" she asked in Italian placing our drinks on the table.

"No, grazie," Charlie answered.

She smiled at us and left but before she got very far I thought I heard her whisper the word "amore". I slipped off of Charlie's lap and went back to my seat. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked disappointment lacing his voice.

I took a sip of my drink. "Sitting down in my own seat so that you can drink your iced tea."

He frowned. "But I was comfortable with you being in my lap."

I chuckled at his petulant expression. I couldn't help but tease him. "If you are a good boy maybe I'll go back over there."

"Promise?" he asked huskily.

I smiled while shaking my head again enjoying this new side of Charlie.

He took a long drag of his beverage. "Perhaps we can go to Venice or Milan or even Garda Lake?"

He was talking about our mini honeymoon again.

"Sounds wonderful," I told him truthfully. And it was the truth. I had never been to those places before. I went to Rome in college on an exchange program but outside of traveling with Charlie and Claire I had never spent much time in Northern Italy.

"Which one sounds wonderful?"

It took me several minutes before I could answer since they all seemed great. "All of them but since we will be on a tight schedule I think Venice sounds more wonderful."

"Then Venice it is," he said taking my hand which was laying on the table and threading his fingers through mine.


End file.
